


What Did You Give Me To Make My Heart Beat Out Of My Chest?

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship/Love, Husbands, M/M, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, "Baby, it's cold outside."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Did You Give Me To Make My Heart Beat Out Of My Chest?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amai_kaminari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_kaminari/gifts).



A beautiful winter wonderland decorates the little town with crisp white snow and a shivering chill rippling in the air. Jared stands under the porch of the church, his heart glowing with love and his tummy fluttering with butterfly as he watches Jensen play in the snow. His husband looks so very happy as he giggles, his green eyes sparkling brightly as the corners of his eyes crinkle; he looks so young at heart, like a carefree child, as he tries to catch snowflakes on his tongue. 

Husband. Jared’s still in awe and he can’t believe they are finally married; he has to twirl the gold ring on his finger to remind himself that this isn’t a dream. He just married the love of his life in a world that finally accepts love of all genders. It’s like a dream come true and Jared’s heart feels like it’s about to burst with love. 

He dashes over to Jensen, bubbling with joy and happiness, and sweeps Jensen into his loving arms and spins him around. Jensen giggles, laughing warmly, his head thrown back and his body shaking with shivers of delight as he clings to Jared’s shoulders. Round and round the lover’s twirls, laughing and smiling as the snow falls down upon them like angel kisses. When Jared sets Jensen down on his feet, Jensen rises to his tippy toes and kisses him. 

Jared cups his husbands rosy freckle cheeks tenderly with his warm hands, his lips angelically soft and beautiful on his lover’s lips. Jensen wraps his arms around Jared’s neck and presses his body closer, and under the starry twinkling stars and the chilly snowflakes, he embraces the love of his life, wishing to stay in this moment of love and happiness for the rest of his life. 

There is no doubt that life has its crazy moments. With the conventions in full force, life is all about speedy moments—they are up at the crack of dawn, hurry, hurry through breakfast to make it to the photo ops, and then chow down on a quick lunch before the panel. Hours of autographs followed by a speedy goodbye to the fans and then they hop back on a plan and race off to Texas where they crash after a long, exhausting day. 

With the speed of life at their door step, the time is now slower, tender moments they savor the most. They have time to calm their racing hearts, to take a chance to breath deep and enjoy a peaceful moment. 

In the bathroom, each clad in their boxers, Jensen fills the sink with steaming water, not scalding, but soothingly hot. A towel in hand and a sharp razor in his grasp, as well as a can shaving foam. He sets the items on the counter, placed in the order in which they will be used. His boyfriend sits in the chair with his hands clasped together on his tummy, eyes fluttering drowsy as he waits patiently. 

Jensen brushes his fingers through the grizzly scruff on his lover's jaw, tickling him, and he smiles when Jared giggles softly. A pair of barber’s shears is first, slow snips carefully cutting the soft curling beard. Jared is trusting, body lax and eyes closed; he is content while Jensen's hands are steady as he trims away the wisps of hair. The shaving cream follows afterwards, foamy and white and fluffy, coating Jared's cheeks and jaw, throat and chin. Jensen takes his time, spreads it over every single bit of warm skin with a slow, gentle touch. 

Jared groans blissfully as Jensen's fingers massage his jaw while the warm bliss and happiness of home sweet home coils in his tummy. Jensen drags the blade across his cheek and down his jaw, running firm but gentle pressure over the stubble. He's careful along Jared’s throat and the younger man does not show any signs of fear; only trust and love as the sharp blade dances over his skin. Jensen works in silence, skillful and sure in his strokes as he drags the blade over Jared's face to whips away the scruff. 

When he is finished he dips the towel into the warm water and soothes it over Jared’s face, smiling as his boyfriend groans blissfully when the warmth kisses his baby soft skin. He dabs away whatever foam is left until there is none at all. 

Jared opens his eyes and gazes up at his beloved boyfriend, smiling fondly. He parts his lips in a request for a kiss, and when Jensen leans down to kiss him lovingly, his heart flutters like the wings of a beautiful, white dove.

A little while later, after they have showered and dress in cozy, soft pajamas, they enjoy a peaceful evening. 

Cuddled up in bed in their home, sweet home, with Harley and Sadie snuggled at the foot of the bed, Jared was so overjoyed and smiling with the biggest dimpled grin. He lies in Jensen’s arms and snuggled up under his chin, but he gazes up at Jensen for a kiss, the caress soft and sweet, soothing him after a long day. Jensen nibbled softly on Jared’s sweet lips, leaving little love bites and tantalizing sparks in his wake, and it was only when both men were almost breathless did the break the kiss. 

“I love you, Jared.” Jensen strokes his boyfriend’s hair, brushing it out of his handsome face and grinning when Jared burrows deeper into his side. 

Jared places his head over Jensen's heart, and his own heart does a little tap dance when he hears the steady rhythm of love thumping. “I love you, Jensen.” 

Life might be crazy, but it was all worth it to come home to his boyfriend and snuggle Jensen like a teddy bear. He presses a soft, sweet kiss against Jensen’s lips and then smiles, overjoyed and content. 

Feeling sated and spent, Jensen closed his eyes, smiling happily. Taking hold of Jared's hand, he laced their fingers together before following Jared into the realm of sweet dreams. 

The next morning, the bed is cold when Jensen awakens. He frowns, pouting as he opens his sleepy eyes. Normally he awakes to find himself being cuddled like a teddy bear by his adorably handsome boyfriend, but not this time. Jared’s side of the bed is empty and Harley and Sadie are not in their normal lounging spot at the end of the bed either. 

Jensen fugues Jared must’ve taken them for an early morning run so he starts to roll over and snuggle under the cozy soft blankets and wait for his boyfriend to return but a red smug on his wrist catches his attention. ‘I love you,’ is written in red on his freckle skin. Jensen dashes into the bathroom and stands in front of the full length mirror and his eyes widen when he sees more writing scribbled on his body. 

‘You are the love of my life.’ ‘My heart beats only for you.’ ‘When I close my eyes, all I see is you.’ ‘When I found you Jensen; I found my soul mate.’

His chest, tummy, forearms and even his thighs are all marked with love messages, written by Jared. Each sweet message makes his heart do a little happy dance and he swoons, blushing bashfully. When Jared arrives home Jensen attacks him with kisses, and to him, the sound of his boyfriends delightful laughter is the best song he’s ever heard. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/513301.html?thread=74886933#t74886933)


End file.
